His Boys
by musicislife93
Summary: Set in the future. Every chapter is a new one-shot. I liked the first ons so much I decided to continue with the Kogan couple and include Mason, cause he's cute and I love him! Enjoy and review!
1. Sick Boy

"Bed. Now." Logan ordered as soon as the front door was open. He tossed his keys into the glass bowl next to the door that was overflowing with numerous bills and other non-important papers that were forgotten about. He shut the door with his foot as he juggled the bags of groceries and his bag of books and papers in to hands.

"But, Daddy," the small blonde whined and stomped his foot for emphasis as he crossed his arms and pouted, "I'm not even tired."

Logan smiled and rolled his eyes was he walked past the small boy and into the kitchen where he dropped the bags in a heap on the small four-place table and turned back to wave the small boy to him, "Come here, Mason."

Mason shuffled his way across the kitchen to his daddy and Logan squatted down to his level as he placed his hand to Mason's forehead and frowned, "You've gotten warmer," he mumbled and picked up the short blonde a he carried him to the counter and set him down before he started rifling through a near-by drawer.

"Daddy, I don't feel good," the small, almost scared voice made Logan look up from the drawer to see his son's small green tinted face look up at him. Logan abandoned the drawer and made a mad dash across the small kitchen to the garbage can that he held out to Mason, just as the small boy emptied the contents of his stomach.

Logan rubbed the small blonde's back soothingly and held the can until there was nothing left in the boy's stomach. "Ewww," Logan chuckled as he set the garbage can down and picked Mason up from the counter. Mason snuggled into Logan's shoulder as he carried him up the stairs and into the small bathroom, that Mason had dubbed as his and even picked out the Spongebob curtain and wall clings.

Logan sat his son on the toilet and turned the water on in the tub, getting the temperature just right before plugging it and turning back to Mason. "Arms up," he said and Mason slowly lifted his arms as Logan removed his shirt then his pants before he carefully set the small boy in the warm water.

"Daddy, when is Papa coming home?" the small blonde asked and Logan couldn't help but smile at the bright green eyes that shined up at him, reminding him so much of the small boy's father.

"Soon, Mason. I promise." Logan kissed the top of his head. Mason seemed content with this answer as he nodded his head and leaned back against the tub wall and let his Daddy clean him.

When the water started getting cold and Mason's head started to bob, Logan pulled out the stopper out of the tube and lifted the sleepy boy out of the cold water and wrapped a warm, fluffy towel around him as he carried him to his hockey-themed bedroom.

Logan laid the boy in his bed as he searched for some warm pj's to dress the boy in. Once he found some, he carefully put them on the sound asleep boy and tucked him into the soft covers, "G'night, Mason. I love you." Logan kissed Mason's forehead and the boy snuggled deeper into he covers as Logan smiled softly and left the room, closing the door softly behind him.

He let out a breath and slowly made his way back downstairs to the kitchen. He sighed as he glared at the groceries that had yet to be put away and trugged his way to them as he began to put the melted ice cream and thawed out steaks in the freezer, along with the warm milk.

Once the groceries were put away, Logan chanced a glance at the clock-10:30. He huffed and ran a hand over his face, he still had papers to grade. He sat at the table and pulled out his phone to chesk his messages and e-mail before realizing it was Friday.

He would have jumped with joy if he wasn't so tired, instead he settled for a small fist pump as he picked himself up from his chair and climbed the stairs to the master bedroom where he face-planted into the king-sized bed.

Five minutes later-or so Logan thought-something was tugging on his jeans and he swatted at the offending object as he mumbled and curled into himself even more. A low chuckle made Logan shiver and he opened his eyes just enough to see a blonde head of hair dissappear into the connected master bathroom.

Against his body's protests, Logan pushed himself up on his arms and looked at the alarm clock-12:30. His eyebrows furrowed and he got up from the bed, making his way to the bathroom, he stopped and leaned against the door frame as he smiled at his husband who was dressed in his boxers only.

Kendall's eyes locked with Logan's in the mirror and he smiled as he dried his face, "I know I'm late, but the guys are super pumped about making the finals, so I took them out for a late dinner after practice." Kendall explained and Logan only nodded.

After the band broke up, about 10 years ago, Logan and Kendall moved back to Minnesota where Logan realized that his real calling was teaching and Kendall became the leading scorer for the Minnesota Wild. About three years into their new life, they realized something was missing-hence Mason coming into the world. Kendall also figured that having a kid and playing hockey wouldn't really mesh well, but when he tried to quit, they made him head coach and that's where he is today.

They still talk to James, who decided to stay in L.A. and follow his modeling dream. He is also involved in a steady relationship with his manager. Carlos moved back to Minnesota with the other's and coaches little league hockey, which is why Mason loves going to practice. Katie stayed in L.A. also, and became a successful manager to one of L.A.'s greatest models-who she so happens to be dating.

"I see little man is sick," Kendall broke through Logan's thoughts as he wrapped his arms around Logan's waist and shut off the bathroom light as he steered him towards their bed. Logan furrowed his brow and looked up at Kendall confused, "He was in th bathroom when I got home."

Logan's eyes widened in alarm and he made to move towards the door, but was stopped by a pair of strong arms lifting him into their large bed, "He's fine. I took care of it and he is sound asleep in his bed." Logan relaxed into the pillows and Kendall smiled as he undid Logan's jeans and pulled them down his legs followed by his t-shirt that was also discarded and thrown next to his jeans in a pile on the floor.

He climbed into bed and wrapped his arms around Logan, pulling the smaller brunette close to his body. Logan snuggled into Kendall's embrace and sighed as he looked up into Kendall's bright green eyes and smiled, "I love you."

Kendall smiled and pressed his lips to Logan's in a sweet, chaste kiss, "I love you, too," he mumbled against the shorter's lips before capturing the brunette's lips again and deepening it just a little.

"Daddy? Papa?" a small timid voice made to the two pull apart and look at the end of their bed where all they could just see a pair of shining green eyes and a mess of blonde hair, "I can't sleep."

Kendall smiled and climbed out of bed before picking up his small look-a-like and laying him on the large bed next to Logan. Soon, he was back in bed and had his arms wrapped around not only Mason, but Logan as well.

Mason smiled contently and snuggled into Kendall's chest as Logan settled against the smaller boy's back, "I love you, Papa. I love you, Daddy." Mason said and Logan's eyes locked with Kendall's over the small boy's head.

"We love you, too," they said together and kissed the top of his head. Logan's hand found Kendall's under the blanket and their conjoined hands rested against Mason's small hip as Kendall's eyes drifted shut.

Logan smiled at the two perfect blonde's that were in his bed. They were his boys and he wouldn't trade that for the world.


	2. Matching Casts

"Mason Knight!" Logan practically screamed at the smiling nurse behind the counter. His hair was sticking up in all directions and his eyes were wide with worry and concern. His button-up vest was undone and his tie was hanging limply around his neck.

The nurse smiled politely and typed something into the computer in front of her, "Sir what is your relation to-"

"I'm his father!" Logan was getting impatient and the calm nurse was seriously making it worse, "I'm sorry," he apologized and ran his hands through his hair again, "Please, just tell me where my son is."

The nurse nodded in understanding and nodded as she turned back to her computer, "Alright, Mr. Knight, down the hall and to the right," she pointed, "He is in room 215."

"Thank you, so much!" Logan yelled over his shoulder as he quickly made his way down the hall way in the direction that the nurse had pointed in.

He looked like a mad man as his head whipped violently from one side of the hallway to the other looking for room 215. Suddenly, he heard a loud squeal that made Logan stop dead in his tracks-Mason. Logan slowly turned to is right and sighed in relief when his eyes fell on a small blonde boy sitting on the bed with his left arm in a green cast and a smile on his face.

"Papa, stop!" the blonde squealed again and that's when Logan finally noticed the taller version of the small boy sitting on the bed next to him and tickling said boy.

Logan let out a breath and slowly made his way into the room, settling into the chair closest to the door. Neither of the blonde's noticed Logan enter as Kendall continued to attack Mason's sides with his long fingers. Logan smiled as he sunk into the plush chair and watched wordlessly as his husband tortured their son.

"Daddy?" Mason's voice was suddenly small and scared, all signs of fun and laughter gone as he finally took notice to the extra body in the room. Kendall stopped poking Mason and also turned to look at Logan who was slumped over in his chair and looked like hell.

Slowly, Logan pushed himself out of the chair and made his way across the room to the small boy who was now looking at the floor and cradling his casted arm against his chest. Logan sat on the opposite side of Kendall and looked over Mason's head into Kendall's green eyes with concern.

Kendall smiled a little and wrapped an arm around Mason as he climbed into his Papa's lap. "Daddy's not mad at you, Mason," Kendall spoke softly into the little boy's ear, just loud enough for Logan to hear.

Logan's eyes widened a little in suprise and he looked at Kendall-who nodded sadly- ten down to the small boy in Kendall's arms. Mason was upset because he thought his daddy would be mad at him? for what?

"Mason," Logan finally spoke and dropped to his knees in front of his son, "Buddy, why would I be mad at you?"

Logan raised Mason's face and his heart nearly broke as he watched big, alligator tears run down the small boy's face. Hie eyes were shining with tears and his cheeks were red and puffy as he sniffled, "B-B-Because I broke m-m-my arm. And y-y-you had to leave work."

More tears streamed down his face and Logan wiped them away as they came, "Mason, I would never be mad about something like this. It was an accident and you are way more important than all those other kids." Logan explained as Mason's tears gradually subsided.

"Really?" Mason asked quietly and his lip stuck out in a pout as Logan smiled softly and ran his finger's over the small boy's cheek, removing any evidence of tears.

"Really," Logan said and with that, Mason launched himself off of Kendall's lap and into Logan's arms, almost knocking him over backwards. Logan chuckled as he wrapped his arms around his son, "I love you, Mason."

Mason pulled back a little and smiled widly, before kissing Logan on the cheek, "I love you, too, Daddy!"

"Hey! What about me?" Kendall asked from his spot on the bed and mocked hurt as he pouted down at Mason.

Mason giggled and removed himself from Logan's hold and climbed back into Kendall's lap, "I love you, too, Papa," he kissed Kendall's cheek and squealed again as Kendall tickled him again.

Soon, the doctor came in with the release forms that Logan signed and they were on their way home, "Can we go get movies?" Mason asked from the backseat of Logan's car. Kendall had to go back to the hockey rink to pick up something and was going to meet them at home, hence Mason being with Logan.

"Sure," Logan said as he turned into the Blockbuster parking lot. Just as he was parking, his phone rang and he answered it, "Hello?"

"Uh, Logan?" Carlos asked from the other end of the line and Logan could tell he was keeping something from him.

"Carlos? What happened?" Logan asked concern and irritation filling his voice as he looked at Mason in the rearview mirror.

"It's Kendall..."

The nurse smiled at Logan as he made his way to her desk for the second time that night, "Kendall Knight?" he asked and she typed into her computer.

"Room 215," she smiled and Logan nodded tiredly as Mason held his hand and followed closely behind his daddy.

Logan followed the familiar route to the room the nurse said and pushed open the door only to find Kendall sitting on the bed smiling sheepishly and Carlos sitting in the corner laughing at something that Kendall had said.

"Papa! We have matching casts!" Mason yelled excitedly and raced across the room to his Papa, who awkwardly picked his son up and laughed. The two blonde's were comparing their green casts and laughing loudly as Carlos rose from his chair and walked up to Logan.

"Sorry about all this, dude," he lightly punched Logan's shoulder and Logan just sighed and nodded. He slowly and tiredly made his way to the bed and sat next to Kendall, laying his head on his husband's shoulder.

"Sorry, Logan," Kendall mumbled as he wrapped his casted arm around Logan's waist and kissed his head.

"It's okay," Logan shrugged and looked at both Mason and Kendall, "Just promise me that next you play hockey with Carlos, wear lots of padding," he said seriously and Kendall chuckled, while Mason giggled and Carlos let out a 'Hey!' in the background.

Logan laid his head back on Kendall's shoulder and sighed, his boys sure were a hand full.


	3. Happy Birthday, Daddy

CRASH!

Logan woke with a start and his eyes darted around the bedroom looking for the source of his wake-up call. Not finding anything, he furrowed his brow and looked to Kendall's side of the bed only to see that the tall blonde was not next to him.

"Shhh. Papa, you're going to wake Daddy up!" Logan heard Mason yell-whisper then start giggling.

"Sorry, Mason." He heard Kendall chuckle.

Logan rolled his eyes a little and settled back into the warm sheets. Today was his birthday and he figured he would let the two blonde's do whatever it was that they were planning without him spoiling anything.

Logan was just drifting back into a dreamless sleep, when a shrill sound broke through the still air and Logan quickly jumped to his feet as soon as he recognized the loud, annoying sound to be the fire alarm. He awkwardly untangled himself from the sheets that were wrapped around his legs and almost fell down the stairs as he practically flew down them.

Finally, he made it to the kitchen were he stood in shock and could only stare at the scene in front of him. Kendall was standing in his boxers with a fire extinguisher in his hands, pointing it at the oven that was billowing black smoke and Mason was standing on the island in his Batman pj's waving a newspaper over his head and blowing smoke away from the fire alarm to get it to shut off.

When the loud sound finally stopped and the smoke cleared, both blonde's looked at Logan, who was standing in the doorway to the kitchen in his boxers with his mouth hanging open and his eyes wide. It was completely silent until suddenly Mason started sobbing.

"Mason, buddy. What's the matter?" Kendall quickly dropped the extinguisher and ran to his son's side. Mason leaped into his Papa's arms and buried his face into Kendall's chest as he sobbed.

Logan also made his way across the kitchen to his son and husband, stepping over egg shells and flour that littered the floor. He placed his hand on Mason's back and rubbed gently as he leaned his head on Kendall's shoulder. "Mason, what's wrong?" Logan asked concerned, when Mason's sobs finally subsided into small sniffles.

Mason's head snapped up when he heard his Daddy's voice and his lip quivered as his eyes filled with fresh tears as he looked at his Daddy, "This was supposed to be your best birthday ever," Mason's voice shook and Logan couldn't help but smile a little.

"Mason," Logan started as he took the small boy from Kendall's arms and settled the small body on his hip. "What do you mean this was supposed to be my best birthday ever?"

Mason's eyes darted to Kendall, who smiled softly and nodded a little, then back at Logan. He huffed a little and stuck out his bottom lip in a pout, "Papa and I were gonna make you breakfast in bed and bake you a cake and give you your presents and watch your favorite movies all day in bed. But, now it's all ruined!" Fresh tears spilled over Mason's cheeks and Logan was quick to wipe them away.

"Who says it's ruined?" Logan asked and Mason looked at him confused. Logan smiled and slowly made his way to the refridgerator and opened it, "Look, we still have milk and orange juice and butter."

"And we have bread and eggs." Kendall spoke up from behind them and Mason grinned.

"Happy Birthday, Daddy!"

They had spent the rest of the morning making breakfast-toast, eggs, and muffins-together. Mason was still bummed about the burnt cake, so Kendall stuck a candle in one of the muffins and made Logan blow it out. Mason had giggled and asked Logan what his wish was, to which Logan replied that he already had everything that he ever wanted.

Currently, the three were laying in Kendall and Logan's bed watching the latest _Harry Potter_ movie. Logan was laying between Kendall's legs with his back to the blonde's chest and Kendall's arms wrapped loosely around Logan's waist. Mason was laying with his face smashed against Logan's chest and Logan was running his finger's through the small blonde's hair lazily as Mason snored loudly.

Logan sighed happily and smiled softly when Kendall's arms tightened around his waist and the tall blonde leaned down to leave kisses agains the side of Logan's neck and up to his ear.

"Happy birthday, I love you," he whispered into Logan's ear before pulling the lobe into his mouth and sucking gently.

Logan sighed again and melted into Kendall's touch, "I love you, too," he breathed and turned his head a little to look up at Kendall and smiled as the blonde pressed his lips to Logan's in a soft, chaste kiss that made Logan's insides melt into a puddle of goo.

Mason mumbled something incoherent and snuggled further into Logan's chest as the two pulled away. Logan didn't tear his eyes away from Kendall's sparkling green ones as he wrapped his arms around his son and pulled him closer, "Best birthday ever," Logan grinned and Kendall smirked before capturing Logan's lips in another more passionate kiss.

It was only 2 in the afternoon and Kendall had yet to give Logan his present-well the one that Mason didn't know about. They still had a whole night ahead of them, and Kendall was determined to make Logan's statement true.


	4. Hide and Get Lost

**Just wanted to say thank you to EVERYONE who reads these oneshots! I love seeing what you guys have to say and what you love about little Mason :-) I know it's been a while since I've updated, but I've been busy with school so please forgive me :-(**

**Anyway, this chapter and maybe the next few (I'll let you know) are dedicated to Boston Anoynomous because they gave me great ideas and I'm gonna use as many as I can! I love ideas and I totally feed off of them!**

**So anyway, enjoy! And don't forget to review :-)**

"Mason Knight, please come to the front of the store. Your father is looking for you. Mason Knight, please come to the front of the store."

Logan tensed a little when he heard his son's name being called over the grocery store loud speaker. He quickly through the cereal he was looking at in the cart and made his way to the front of the store where Mason was supposed to go. He sighed when he saw his very guilty looking husband standing next to the checkout with his hands stuffed in his pockets and his blonde hair hanging in his eyes.

"You lost him again?" Logan asked his voice a little tight, as he walked towards Kendall. Green eyes hit brown and Logan softened a little when he noticed how upset Kendall was.

"We were playing hide and seek and it was my turn to count and I looked everywhere for him! He wasn't in the apples or the oranges and I even looked in the liquor department. I can't find him anywhere. I'm so sorry, Logan. I am a failure as a father and-"

"Don't ever say that again!" Logan cut Kendall's rambling off and the startled blonde looked down into hard brown eyes glaring back at him, "Kendall Knight, you are not a failure as a father. You are one of the most caring and passionate people I have ever met and I am glad to call you my son's father."

Kendall smiled a little as Logan stepped closer and rested his hand against the blonde's cheek. Suddenly, Kendall's face fell again and he looked like he was gonna cry, "But, I lost our son, again. And this time I really can't find him."

Logan smiled and pulled Kendall's face closer to his as he rested his lips against Kendall's own, "We'll find him. You just have to think like a kid." Logan said softly and Kendall nodded a little.

"So, if I was a little boy in a grocery store hiding from his parents, where would I go?" Kendall questioned out loud and the girl behind the counter tilted her head a little.

"Candy aisle?" the girl questioned and Kendall and Logan shared a look that said she might be right, "Aisle 5." she answered before either of them could ask and they were gone in a flash.

"Mason?" Logan called as he walked down the aisle, finding it deserted, but still calling out, just to be safe. "Mason, where are you?"

Kendall sighed a little and turned to Logan, "I'm so-"

"Don't say you're sorry, Kendall. We are going to find him." Logan said determined and they continued down the aisle and to the back of the store where the freezers were.

Logan walked slowly, pushing the cart and looking down every aisle for any sign of a short, blonde as the tall, blonde walked next to him and called out his son's name almost helplessly.

"Mason, buddy? Please, answer Papa. You win. Please, just tell Daddy and Papa were you are." Kendall called and Logan smiled softly, Kendall was such a softy when it came to their son.

That was one of the reason's Logan fell in love with the blonde, he was always so sweet and caring, especially with the one's he cared about. The way Kendall was with his little sister, or any lid for that matter, was always something Logan found sweet. It didn't matter who the kid was or how old they were, Kendall was always so gentle and caring, kind of how he was with Logan in bed. But that was another story.

Logan was broken out of his daydream when he caught movement out of the corner of his eye. He furrowed his brow as he looked towards the freezers and giggled a little when he realized what and who was behind the glass door.

"Uh, Kendall?" Logan asked, trying to hide the laughter in his voice when Kendall snapped his head towards him and his eyes widened in expectation.

"You find him?" Kendall's voice was pained and hopeful as he started at his husband.

Logan nodded and giggled as he pointed at the freezer that held the ice cream-Mason's favorite junk food.

Kendall let out a huff of air as he laughed a bit and made his way towards the freezer, Logan following closely behind. The rush of cold air made Logan shiver as Kendall opened the door and peered inside.

"Alright, mister. You get your little butt out here before you freeze." Kendall said into the freezer and he was met with a small giggle and a very cold Mason flinging himself out of the cold air and wrapping himself around his father's warm body.

"You found me!" Mason giggled into Kendall's neck and Kendall wrapped his arms around the small body and held him tight, trying to warm his son up.

"Yes, I did." Kendall let the door close as he backed away from the ice box and turned to look at Logan who was shaking his head a little.

Kendall held Mason a little closer and rubbed his hands over his small arms for a few minutes before pulling Mason back a little, "No more hiding in the freezer, okay? You scared Daddy and-" Kendall stopped himself as he looked at his son.

"Mason, what were you doing in there?" Kendall quirked an eyebrow as he took in the thick layer of chocolate that ringed Mason's mouth like clown make-up.

Mason's eyes widened a little and he looked over Kendall's shoulder at Logan in a panic, "I-nothing?" he answered in a question as he still looked at Logan who was giggling and pointing at his own mouth, moving his finger around his lips where Mason had all the chocolate.

Mason's face turned a slight pink, and this time not from the cold as he looked back at his Papa and put his head down in shame, "You were taking too long and I got hungry." Mason pouted a little and snuggled into Kendall's chest.

Logan watched as Kendall's shoulders slumped and he knew that his son had just gotten away with what he did wrong. That was one thing that Logan took control of with his son-discipline. Kendall may be the hockey coach and fearless leader, but Logan was the one who really cracked the whip when it came to their son.

Normally, he would have shaken his head in disappointment and tell Kendall that he needed to man up and be a father, but right now he was just too amused at what his son did.

"Mason, get the ice cream that you ate out of so we can pay for it." Logan said, breaking up the adorable father-son moment.

Mason nodded enthusiastically as he squirmed from Kendall's arms and ran to the freezer to get the gallon of chocolate ice cream that he had opened. Kendall shook his head and chuckled a little as he made his way to Logan and wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him close.

"No more hide and seek in the grocery store," Logan stated as he pushed his lips to Kendall's.

"No promises." Kendall responded and captured Logan's lips in another kiss before he could argue.

A loud clanking made the two jump apart and they both turned to see that Mason had dropped a half-eaten gallon of ice cream in to the cart and looked at the innocently.

"You are going to be sick later." Logan stated matter-of-factly and Mason shrugged his shoulders as Kendall shook his head and hid his face in Logan's shoulder to stifle the chuckle.

Logan rolled his eyes and sighed as he pushed Kendall away and turned towards the check-outs with the cart, Kendall and Mason following closely behind.

"Night, I love you." Kendall kissed Logan and pulled him close to his chest as they settled into bed.

Logan sighed and relaxed into his husband, resting his head against Kendall's chest and lacing their fingers beneath the blankets, "I love you, too."

Logan had just close his eyes when he heard a door squeak and the sound of small footsteps echo down the hallway, "Daddy?" Mason's small voice broke the silence and Logan groaned a little as he turned on to his back and looked at his son.

"What is it, buddy?" Logan asked as he rubbed his eyes and felt Kendall roll into him a little and wrap an arm around his waist tightly.

"My belly hurts." Mason pouted and Logan couldn't help but roll his eyes as he felt Kendall laugh into the pillow next to him.


	5. Day Off

**Okay, so it's been a bit since I've done another chapter, but I'm just getting into the swing of things at school, so hopefully I'll have more updates for you guys. Thank you to everyone who reviews and favs, and to all of you who keep reading these and reviewing. I love seeing what you guys have to this one is again dedicated to Boston Anonymous, I hope I did this the way you wanted, if not I'm sorry ****L****. **

** Hey everyone! If you give me ideas or suggestions, you can have a chapter dedicated to you as well ****J****. Anyway, on with the story. **

"You be good, okay?" Logan asked his son as he buttoned up his small jacket and looked into his bright green eyes. Mason nodded and Logan smiled as he moved the blonde hair out of his eyes and kissed the boy's forehead. "I love you."

"Love you, too, Daddy." Mason smiled brightly and bounced on his heels a little in excitement.

"Okay, Logan. You can let him go now." James said as he motioned to Logan's hands that were clinging to Mason's jacket. Logan flushed red and nodded slightly as he removed his hands and stood up from where he was crouching on the floor. As soon as Logan was standing, Mason was off like a rocket as he ran out the front door and climbed into James' car.

"He'll be fine," James said as he squeezed Logan's shoulder lightly, "Look, he's already having fun," James smiled as he motioned to Katie who was tickling her nephew in the backseat and Mason was giggling like crazy.

Logan sighed heavily and turned to James, "Thanks, man. It will be good for him to be with you guys for a day. And for me and Kendall to be alone for a while."

James smiled as he hugged Logan, "No problem, dude. You know I love taking him when we're in town and you guys could really use the break," He smirked at Logan who had bags forming under his eyes and looked like he was going to pass out any minute.

"Alright, now just remember, we will be back around 10, so just make sure you and Kendall have clothes on. I'm still getting over the last time I had to walk in on that." James faked a shutter and Logan smacked him lightly as he pushed him towards the door.

"Whatever, dude." Logan muttered as James laughed and made his way towards his car.

"Bye, Daddy!" Mason yelled out the cracked window and waved his hands frantically. Logan smiled and waved back as he watched James climb into the car and pull away from the curb.

Logan's eyes watched the car until it was out of sight. He turned back into his home and closed the door softly as he let out a heavy sigh. He leaned against the wooden door with his eyes closed and took in the silence that seemed so foreign to him. Usually there was some kind of noise; _Spongebob_ playing in Mason's bedroom or Kendall and Mason yelling at a hockey game in the living room or even the occasional sound of a B.T.R. song playing through the house. But, in this silence, Logan seemed a little lost.

He opened his eyes and pushed himself off the door, moving towards the kitchen to make a special dinner for Kendall. It wasn't their anniversary or anything, they just hadn't had any time with just the two of them in a long time and Logan wanted to make it a little special.

He glanced at the clock and noticed he still had a few hours before Kendall would be home, giving him just enough time to sneak in a nap before he made dinner. He grabbed the remote as he settled himself on to the couch and got comfortable on his back. He turned on some random show on _Discovery_ and before he knew it, he was in dreamland.

Logan moaned and shifted slightly as he felt pressure to his forehead, then his nose, and finally his lips.

"Move over," a soft voice mumbled against his lips and Logan was quick to cooperate as he pushed himself against the back of the couch and sighed happily as a warm body settled on the couch next to him, trapping him between the cushions and his own personal body pillow.

Kendall wrapped his arms around Logan tightly and pulled him into his chest as he rested his chin on the soft hairs of the small brunette. He sighed in contentment as Logan snuggled further into his chest and they laid there in silence for a few minutes.

"Where's Mason?" Kendall broke the silence, making Logan jump a little in surprise.

Kendall tightened his arms around the smaller body and murmured an apology into his hair as Logan relaxed again. "With your sister and James," Logan answered and he felt Kendall nod his head, signaling he heard him.

Suddenly, Logan sat straight up on the couch, almost knocking Kendall to the floor in the process. "You're home?" Logan asked out loud and his eyes widened as he looked at a startled Kendall.

Kendall raised his eyebrows with a 'Duh' expression and nodded slowly. "What time is it?" Logan asked and Kendall glanced at the clock on the wall.

"A little after 5, why?"

Logan's shoulders slumped and he looked like he was going to cry, "James and Katie took Mason to the zoo today so we could have some alone time. I was going to surprise you with dinner and maybe go out for a movie or something, but I was so tired and I just wanted to take a nap. But now you're home and I just wanted to so someth-"

Logan's ramble was cut off by a soft kiss, which the smaller boy melted into instantly. After a few seconds, Kendall pulled away with a smile on his face and ran the tips of his fingers over Logan's slight pout.

"How 'bout we order a pizza and watch a movie here?" Kendall suggested and Logan looked up at Kendall, his eyes shining with nothing but love for the blonde.

"Are you sure? I can still make dinner, I have everything. I was going to make your favorite and-" Logan was once again cut off by Kendall's lips and this time the blonde deepened it just a little, showing the other that it was really okay.

"Alright, fine," Logan huffed when Kendall pulled away and the blonde chuckled a little, "You go shower and I'll call for the pizza." Logan hoisted himself from the couch and started moving towards the kitchen only to be stopped by two strong arms wrapping around his waist and warm breath on his ear.

"Or," Kendall practically growled into Logan's ear, sending a shiver down the shorter's spine, "We can shower together and then call for pizza." Kendall sucked Logan's ear lobe into his mouth and nibbled on it gently.

Logan moaned and practically dragged the blonde to the bathroom. All Kendall could do was laugh at how excited and awake Logan suddenly was.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._ The hollow sound echoed through the almost silent house. The only sound being the instrumentals from the _Batman_ title menu playing on loop on the T.V.

"James, watch his head!" Katie whisper/yelled at her fiancé as James carried the small, sleeping blonde into the house. When no one came to the door, they figured the boys were either sleeping or 'busy', so Katie found the spare key under the rug and opened the door.

James changed the position of the boy in his arms so Mason's head was now resting against his shoulder as he walked through the front door Katie was holding open. Not noticing that the T.V. was on in the living room, they made their way upstairs to Mason's room were James laid him down and Katie undressed him and put on some light P.J.s before tucking in her nephew.

The couple then made their way back down the stairs and to the foyer where Katie was going to leave a note for her brother, saying she would call him in the morning. When she was done she turned to grab James so they could leave only to find the tall brunette missing.

"James!" Katie whisper/yelled again as she slowly crept into the living room. She spotted James turning off the DVD player and T.V. and was slightly confusing until she turned to see her big brother and brother-in-law snuggled on the couch together fast asleep.

"They really needed the day off." James whispered as he took Katie's hand and led her out the door.


End file.
